Goodbye
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: Bulma's dead and this is how Vegeta, Bra and Trunks deal with it. pleeease r/r..warning: this could be a little sad...


A Ki blast that could have killed him in a second came toward him. He avoided it, saw the thing crushing some robots. I could be dead by now, he thought, feeling regret for avoiding. If only I was dead. It would be a lot.....easier. But it's not. Life isn't that easy. It was never.  
  
Again a blast that nearly missed him. I have to pay attention, or else it could go wrong...but his mind was somewhere else than in the Gravity Machine. His mind was by her. Why did she leave?  
  
Again a blast. This time it hit him. He fell down on the ground, feeling the blood all over his body. It hurts. But not as much as my heart..."Damn you woman, why did you have to leave me?' he said. No answer. Of course. She was dead. 'What did I do to deserve this? I know I'm not the perfect husband but I love you. You know that. Do you?' He stopped talking and noticed he was crying. NO way. 'I don't cry."  
  
I guess you do, his mind said.  
  
'No..'he wispered and stood up. 'I'm not gonna be weak. I'm not gonna cry over a stupid human'  
  
HE looked around him. The gravity machine. She made it. For him. To protect her. Why couldn't he protect her? He had be in there for.how long was it? Two weeks? Three? Maybe even a month. He hadn't eat or lpept while she was gone. He felt like, if he would close his eyes. he would never open them again...not that he would mind.  
  
Suddenly he fell down on his knees, sceaming and asking that 'stupid woman to come back'  
  
'You belong to me' he wispered. Why is it always me? I lost so many things in that life of mine and now..you. I know how it feels. It hurts..the feeling that no one cares about you anymore..he closed his eyes and heard a voice.  
  
'Don't cry, I'm happy now.'  
  
Happy? Without me? How could you be happy if.he suddenly opened his eyes. There was no one exept for him..and he hadn't said that.who was it?  
  
He looked above to the light.  
  
'Bulma?'  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt the water flow over his face and looked in the mirror. You could see he cried.. 'Damn' Trunks wispered.  
  
'I don't wanna cry..I don't wanna be weak.' He noticed he sounded just like his father. Bulma always said they had more in common than they thought. 'I guess she was right..'  
  
He looked in the mirror again. God, he was stupid. What had he done? 15 important, rich people were waiting for him now. At a meeting that could be very good for the Capsule Corp.  
  
Flashback  
  
Trunks walked into the room. Everybody was waiting for him.they were talking. Then, the most important of all, came to him. He smiled. 'Hi Trunks. Glad to see you again.' Trunks smiled, more to be polite than actually having fun. The man smiled again 'How's your mom?'  
  
end flashback  
  
Trunks laid his head against the mirror. He had ran away. Crying. He knew they all had seen that. The smart, cool,  
  
often cold president of Capsule corp. Crying. Because of one thing. His mom..and sure, they would say they understood him.Trunks laughed. Of course they dind't understand him. No one did. Maybe.exept for his family. But why would he care? They hadn't spoke after the funeral.it seems like his dad was trying to kill himself in that gravity machine and bra..his little sister did nothing then crying, locked up in her room, watching at her mothers photos..he was the only one that acted rather normal..until today..  
  
'Go to your family, they need you. And you need them.'  
  
Trunks looked around him. What?? 'Who said that??' Silence.Then, he saw a beautiful light.  
  
'Mom?'  
  
  
  
Bra looked at the picture again. She liked it. She, Trunks, her dad and..mom. She cried again. 'I wonder how many tears one person can cry..' She laid in her bed. Watching photos of her mom.of her family.she missed them. She missed them all. 'It's like they're all dead.' then, she saw a new picture. She smiled. How beautiful.. a wedding picture of her mom and her dad.. she smiled again. They really loved each other.. 'My dad must feel awful now.. he knew my mom so much better than me.. she gave him a new life.and.. if it's true that he has more reasons to be sad, why do I feel like I'm dying?'  
  
The phone rang. She didn't answer.  
  
The voicemail. 'Hello, this is Bra! I probably am shopping or something, so please speak a message so I can call you back! Bye!'  
  
'Bra?' Bra was surprised. That was..  
  
'It's me, Pan. I'm worried about you. Please answer the phone. I know you're home.'  
  
Silence. Bra didn't answer.  
  
"Alright. Then just listen, please. Like I said, I'm worried. About you, about your dad.. about Trunks.. We all are. You might not know or believe it, but the whole Z gang is here. You know why? Because we want you back. We want the old Bra, the old family Briefs, back. We realise you're sad about your mom but.. you need to talk about it. Bra, I promise you, if I had any magical powers, I would make you feel better. But there doesn't exist anything like that. You have to do it yourself. And I, we, want to help you.'  
  
Bra tried to stand up, and walked to the phone.  
  
'Because you don't answer my call, I guess you think you can do this alone. '  
  
'No.. 'Bra whispered. 'Wait Pan.. I'm coming..' She almost fell on the ground. Her legs weren't doing what she wanted..she felt like she couldn't walk.  
  
'You know Bra, I respect you. But I don't believe you don't need help. Please.I'm giving you the choice. Answer or do this alone.'  
  
'I'm coming..'  
  
'Alright Bra. If this is what you want. Bye.'  
  
Bra picked up the phone.  
  
'NO! Pan, wait..' What? The phone line was..dead? Then she remembered. She had broke her phone a few days ago. Then.. Who had just called her?  
  
Bra stood up. This was it. She didn't want this anymore. Then she saw it. The thing that could save her. Her dad once gave it to her. Her mom hated it. A knife. She grabbed the knife and held it by her neck. There it goes. Goodbye..  
  
'Bra.'  
  
Bra looked at the door. Dad? Het dad stood there.  
  
'Don't do it Princess. Please. I need you'  
  
Bra trew the knife away and ran to her dad. She fell on her knees and embraced her dad. 'Dad..I missed you'  
  
She sw that her dad was crying. 'I missed you to my Princess.. I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Doesn't matter dad..'  
  
Trunks walked into the room. His dad and sister were sitting in the floor, embracing each other. He fell the tears burning in his eyes. He sat with them. 'Dad.. Bra.. I'm sorry I left you two..'  
  
Bra didn't answer. Vegeta smiled. 'Doesn't matter Trunks. Everything is going to be fine. That's what your mother wants.' Trunks smiled. 'Thank you.'  
  
  
  
Yeah!! This was my second fanfic!! I am soooo sorry for my bad English but I hope you liked it.by the way..I don't own that dbz cutties.. 


End file.
